1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular table leg assembly, more particularly to a modular table leg assembly which is easy to install and disassemble, and which has a flexible configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional table 1 includes a table leg assembly 11 that supports a table top 12 above a ground surface. The table leg assembly 11 has three table leg members 111 that are spaced apart at equal angles, and three stretchers 112, each of which interconnects two adjacent ones of the table leg members 111.
Since the stretchers 112 are connected to the adjacent table leg members 111 by welding and/or screw fasteners, the configuration of the conventional table leg assembly 11 can not be adjusted to suit the shape and/or size of different table tops. Moreover, it is also difficult to move the conventional table leg assembly 11.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular table leg assembly which is simple in structure and which is easy to install and disassemble.
Another object of this invention is to provide a modular table leg assembly which can be flexibly configured to suit the size and/or shape of a table top.
Accordingly, the modular table leg assembly of this invention is adapted for supporting a table top above a ground surface, and includes at least three leg members. Each of the leg members includes an upright supporting portion, an inclined bracing portion, and male and female engaging units. The upright supporting portion has a lower section adapted to be disposed on the ground surface and an upper section vertically opposite to the lower section. The inclined bracing portion extends upwardly and inclinedly from the lower section of the upright supporting portion. The inclined bracing portion has a lower first section connected to the lower section of the upright supporting portion and an upper second section opposite to the first section. The male and female engaging units are formed respectively at the second section of the upright supporting portion. The male and female engaging units enable the upper section of the upright supporting portion of each of the leg members to engage removably the second section of the inclined bracing portion of an adjacent one of the leg members.